My wonderful ass breaker
by inukagomemcshippo
Summary: I have been trying to get to work on time I just cant do it cause my maly is out of the pen"hard love is still love 2"
1. Chapter 1

After 7 mths the situation at the hotel mal has started to treat zoey as his pet foreal zoey and mal would have sex then in the morning she would be late for work. She would start speeding trying to get to work and if she got a ticket daddy maly will spank his baby girly zoey but in the pass 2 weeks she has got her second ticket to the storie

My wonderful ass breaker

She sat on the couch, her hands trembling, staring at her purse. Her purse held a little bomb, the clock ticking down. Escape seemed unlikely. Looking quickly at her watch, she hoped with all her heart he would be late.

Please please please...

That might save her for a bit. They had dinner plans with several friends, and if he got home too late, the bomb wouldn't go off until after dinner. And then, if dinner ran late, maybe she'd put it off until morning. There wasn't much hope beyond that. Too nervous to sit, she walked out of the living room, down the hall and into the bathroom. God, what a day.

The bomb had happened on the way to work. She really should have texted him right then. But she just couldn't. All day she'd thought of nothing except the ticking bomb... She washed her hands and then checked herself in the mirror. After getting home, she'd dressed for him, hoping that would get her some mercy. Please him.

His favorite skirt-a black pin-stripe with a nice, high slit that showed off her 'lovely' legs. Her 6 inch pumps that he loved her in-often making her wear those and nothing else around the house. Stockings and a garter belt. Her hands adjusted her deep black blouse, no bra, and then she touched the pearl choker around her neck.

Mal had bought every stitch of clothing she was wearing. The pearls, too. He took such care of her after his killing problem was handled, he only asked her to follow a few simple rules... Her face turned red. She hated disappointing him he may be able to be on the outside of the cell but shit maly still crazy - His key rattled into the lock on the front door. Her heart leaped up into her throat.

Shit. She looked quickly at her watch. It's really too late. There won't be time before someone arrives. Too nervous, she couldn't leave the bathroom.

"Pet?"mal called

Normally his rich, voice comforted her.

She tried to speak but nothing came out.

"zoey, you here red?" mal said

She stepped out of the bathroom. The big smile on his face faded. He came up close to her, his arms wrapping around her, holding her.

"What happened?" mal asked

"I'm sorry," was all she could say, barely a whisper.

He helped her back into the living room, near the bomb, and sat her on the couch, still holding her.

"It will be okay. Tell me what happened." mal said

God, she didn't want to... Hand still trembling, she reached for her purse. Moving in slow motion, she opened the top snap. Reached inside. Pulled out the blue piece of paper. Handed it to him, tears running down her face.

"Oh...baby..." mal said

She could hear the disappointment in his voice. She nodded.

"Eighteen over you went that much over the speed limit" mal said

She nodded again. Her second ticket in two weeks. She felt his anger-always cool and in control then sneaking up on you in the dark when you only see his eyes and his teeth-building up and beging to fill the room. Her knees started to shake. Oh shit.

"I'm sorry," zoey said again.

"We've talked about this several times. You've been spanked for it several times haven't you" mal said

"I know. It..." zoey said

She almost said it wouldn't happen again, but knew that he wouldn't like that. She was always late, and always speeding. Often she got out of them - played the sweet little innocent girl. It worked more than he knew... He looked at his watch. Please say we'll take care of this after dinner...

"We don't have much time. I'm going to give you a few now, so that you're thinking about it through dinner, then we'll finish it when we get home." mal said looking at her

"Two spankings? That's not fair." zoey said

Her brat came out; she couldn't help it. She stood up.

"And there's no time. What if someone shows uuupppppp?" zoey whined

Sometimes her whining worked, or at least got him to smile. He didn't even stand. Instead, he calmly stared at her. She wanted to run from those damn brown grey eyes. With utter calm, his voice low,

"Take off your clothes, pet. Everything. Now. Zoey"Mal said as clam as possible

She stamped her foot. The corner of his mouth turned up, just a tick, but he didn't quite smile. He stared, waiting, looking like he'd wait all day and not budge an inch. She wanted to run. Turning around, she looked for a place to hide.

"That's extras zoey" mal spoke

Still his voice was quiet; his confidence sent a shiver through her body. Facing away, she started undoing her blouse. Her heart pounded loud in her chest, and she could feel the sweat on the skin above her 's going to hurt.

Zoey mumbled, "It's not fair..."

She put her blouse on the arm of the couch, and unzipped her skirt before letting it slide down. He loved her ass, though the redder the better. And it was about to be very red as red as the hair on her little head

"daddy maly can I leave my stockings on? And my panties?"zoey asked Sweetly

He didn't answer. Finally she turned and stared at him. He only stared back.

Punishment spankings were always given naked. Completely naked. She unsnapped one garter, slid the stocking down her leg, then stepped out of her shoe and pushed the stocking off her foot. After sliding down the other stocking, she took off that shoe, then undid the garter.

She arranged them neatly on the arm of the couch, having been spanked more than once for not taking care of her things. She looked at him one last time, her best puppydog look.

He flicked one finger at her, a bit of annoyance finally appearing on his face.

"Please, mal it's only a thong . It won't protect anything when im getting my spanking."Zeoy said

"Ten extras."mal stated

She whined and danced in half a circle, then slid the panties off and added them to the couch. She stood before him naked. Without her panties, her brat was nowhere to be found.

"Please, please, pleeaasssse spank me after dinner? Please daddy?"zoey said begging

His eyes stared at the floor next to his feet. Closing her eyes, she knelt next to him. One finger lifted her chin. His eyes bored down into hers, peeling her lovelips back up to make her stand, until she was naked and vulnerable before him.

"Why do we have your rules pet?" mal said

The brat almost reappeared, because you're mean and a tyrant. She managed to swallow the words. Maybe she was getting better.

"To help me be good for daddy" zoey said

"That's part of it. But more for me to take care of you. So you know your boundaries and limitations. Do you remember when we met? Were you taking care of yourself back then?" mal asked

Her eyes closed, she said, "No, daddy not very well."

"What else do the rules do"mal asked

"Keeps daddy from killing people and keeps the baby girly begging for more in bed"zoey said in her little girl voice

"thats right and Are you doing better now that daddy is home with the girly"mal said

God, yes, she was. So much better. She was happy. Never felt that after he went to jail. Didn't even know what it was before she'd felt it with him.

"Yes, maly" zoey whispered

"Yes, you are. Much better. An amazing young woman a very good pet " mal said

Even knowing she would be crying soon, she beamed. Her heart soaked up the pride in his words.

"You are doing better because of boundaries. Rules. consequences. And lots of fun in the sheets"mal said

A scared rabbit in her heart started beating its leg against her ribs. Consequences was a scary word.

"Pet, is speeding dangerous?"mal asked knowing the damn answer

Not reeeeeaaaaaally, thought the brat. No one else was around me.

Out loud, she said, "Yes, mal."

"And you've been spanked for this before? How many times?" mal asked

"I...I don't...don't remember. Daddy."zoey mumbled

"Well at least once in the last two weeks."mal answered

"Yes, daddy." zoey said

"So clearly that spanking didn't work did it."mal said a bit roughly

"Oh, mal it did. I just wasn't paying attention..."zoey uttered

Her words sounded pathetic even to her own ears.

"Go get three of my favorite ties and the Malice One ."mal demanded

Her heart plunged.

"malll..pleassssseee not that. Please."zoey said panicking

The Malice One was his heaviest belt, rough and thick. Next to his one hit wonder [that metal bat] the Malice one was his play thing for her the buckle it self has been shoved up her love hole He'd only used it twice on her before, and it had been days before she came anywhere close to sitting comfortably. It hurt.

"Now Damnit you got 5 seconds or your getting 25 extra "mal said

Even the brat knew not to argue with the Malice One so immediately in her future. On her hands and knees, she crawled to their bedroom, past her walk-in closet to his. She picked out three ties, careful not to grab one of his good ones (that had cost her one time, though she'd done it on purpose).

Standing on her knees, her fingers ran across all of his belts. She'd felt all of them. Near the back, her fingers felt the weight of the One. It sent a shiver through her, including her pussy. With the heavy belt in her mouth and the ties in one hand, she crawled back. The hallway wasn't nearly long enough, considering what was waiting for her at the other end, but she knew he didn't have much patience during these moments. Not at all really

All too quickly she was back in the living room. Her hand shook as she handed him the ties. He didn't take the belt from her mouth.

"Move your chair into the middle of the room."mal said

She nodded and mumbled, "Yes, mal" around the belt. It was an wooden armrest pattle chair. During fun spankings, or days when he just wanted to play all day, she liked the chair, being tied over it, helpless and vulnerable, his fingertips playing, his hand spanking, his cock doing what it my pussy as he wanted when he wanted Not tonight. After getting a nod of approval from him, she stood and moved the chair to the middle of the room, belt still in her mouth. She couldn't bring herself to bend over the chair, so she stood helpless next to it. He stood, then moved close to her.

"It will be okay baby. We'll get you spanked, and all will be just fine we can play later to i think you will like that"mal said

He kissed her ear. A tear streaked down her face as she nodded. He guided her over the chair, bending her forward and so low, guiding her hands down to the front legs of the chair. Automatically she went up on her toes.

She knew he liked that-her straining and arching up, even when it hurt. Her straining to please him. Using one of the ties, his strong hands gently tied her left wrist to one leg of the chair, and then her right to the other leg. She tested his knots and knew she wasn't going anywhere until he let her.

Her ass would feel much different then... He spread her legs wider, his head not that far from her pussy. On other days, he might... Still, she was very wet. He tied the right to the back leg of the chair, then the left. She was helpless, exposed, vulnerable. A hard whipping was coming. His addias covered feet walked away, leaving her there; she didn't like it. She wanted him close, even when it hurt. She almost said something, but then he came back, a black blindfold in his hand. Without a word, it went over her eyes. His hand found her lower back, caressing it, then the cheeks of her ass.

"Pet, I'm going to punish you hard. I don't like you speeding. You remember I will kill you before I let you leave so your speeding thats telling me your trying to take your self out before I can help you if anything ever happened to you...I dont know what I will do" mal said

She could hear the pain in his voice. The love.

"I'm so sorry, mal " zoey said

"I know, baby. Time to teach you a lesson. Ask for the first round" mal said rubbing the buckle in her pussy

Like a good girl, she arched up high.

"Please whip me, daddy. First round. Please." zoey asked

CRACK.

She'd forgotten how much the Malice One hurt. It took her breath away. Oh shit.

CRACK.

Low and on her sit spot.

He wasn't fooling around - both had been hard.

CRACK...CRACK...CRACK...

Her body came alive, the pain pulling her hard into the moment. Her senses sharpened - she could smell the chair, her own skin, and even mals wonderful smell. Panting, she both struggled against her bonds and arched up for him.

CRACK.

Loudly, she cried out. The doorbell rang. He draped the belt over her ass and back.

"Please, Mal, please don't."zoey said

"Please don't what, baby?"Mal said

God, she couldn't say it.

"Please don't..."zoey mumbled

"Did the last spanking work?"mal asked her

"I... I..." Zeoy said

"Perhaps someone watching your ass get beat on a platter" mal said

"Please..." she whispered, but he was already walking away. She tried to pull free, but couldn't, part of her knowing it would be much, much worse if he had to retie her.

The front door opened. "Hi Lashana," he said.

"Hi," lashana answered, always peppy.

"You guys ready to go or what?" lash asked

"I'm afraid we have a problem..."mal said

"Really? What's going on?"lash asked

Knowing what he was about to say to lashana, she could feel her face getting red.

"I'm afraid she got another speeding ticket." mal said looking disappointed

"Again?" she said

"Do you know that when she's bad...that she gets punished?" mal asked

Lash laughed. "What do you mean?"

"She gets spanked. And in cases like this, when she's shown poor judgement repeatedly, she gets spanked hard"

Mal told her

There was a long pause. Bent and tied as she was, she could feel the blush in her face, probably surpassing the red of her ass. At least for a bit.

Lash said, "Wow."

"She knows the rules and has agreed to them. It is consensual." Mal said

"You know, one day she joked about you spanking her, and I always wondered..." lash said

Mal chuckled. "lashana...the real question is, would you like to watch the rest of her spanking?"

"What?" lash said

"I'm hoping that someone watching her get spanked will finally teach her-"mal said

"Oh no, I want to watch. This'll be great." She heard Lash come into the living room. Felt her face blush hard, again. Lash said, "Oh...my...God..." Lash's fingertips touched her ass. She jumped. "Damn."

She realized she Liked the embarrassment.

"Lash, don't touch her without permission we all know that your bi."

The fingertips disappeared. "Oh...sorry." lash said

"It's okay." She could hear the smile in mal's words. Lash asked, "What about ducan?

"oh he gone Any minute now on Skype. He'll get to watch too. Duncan knows about the spankings and how often my pet misbehaves"

Mal stepped close, his hand running over her ass.

"Baby, tell Lash why you're getting spanked." Mal demanded

"Please...mal.."zoey was interrupted

The weight of the belt disappeared from her back.

CRACK CRACK.

It took her breath away. "Oh my God," lash said again.

"girly oh no does daddy have to give you extras?"Mal yanking zeoys hair

She swallowed and closed her eyes inside the blindfold. In a whisper, Zeoy said,

"I got a ticket for speeding. The second in two weeks."

"And how many times have I spanked you for speeding?" Mal said

Her eyes close. She was still breathing hard.

"six or five times, mal?" Zeoy said more like asked

"At least five times." mal said

CRACK

The belt ran across her ass.

"lash, if you'd like to have a seat, we'll get this taken care of. She's only getting a round now, and she'll get her real spanking after we get home." mal said

God this is embarrassing. But she could also feel the wetness trailing down her thighs. Could Lash see it? Probably...

"Baby, what number are we on?" mals asked rubbing the belt over her ass

Oh God. She had no idea. "Six, daddy" Zeoy said

"Did you forget the count?" mal said getting a bit angry

"Yes, daddy" zoey said panicking

"And what happens when you forget?" mal said

"You start over from the beginning." Zeoy said

"Good girl."Mal said

His hand caressed her ass again. A finger trailed down to her pussy, and she knew he knew how wet she was, but he didn't say anything about it. He rubbed her ass knowing his cold hands would calm some pain then her stopped and prepared for the new set

"Arch up. Ask for the first one daddy might go easy"mal said

God, it was already hurting. And another set of 12 or 24 after dinner? She wouldn't be sitting right until Tuesday or Wednesday. Stealing herself, wanting so so bad to please him, she arched up.

"Number one, please Mal." zoey begged

CRACK.

She cried out. Lash let out a low, little squeal.

"God, I would never go one mile over if I knew that would happen." Mal chuckled. "She doesn't..."

CRACK.

That one surprised her and got her good, on her sit spot. She gasped.

"...learn that easily."

CRACK. CRACK.

"What's the count love you better please your daddy" Mal asked

"Four, daddy maly"zoey said

"Good girl. Don't forget it again red It would be a shame if we had to start over again this ass might not take alot" Mal said

CRACK.

The pain was going deep, now, both in her ass and in her mind. Stripping away all the red in her, all the guilt, baring her soul to him.

"Umm daddy" Zeoy asked

"Yes baby" mal said

CRACK

She felt that in her toes

"I dont feel good I dont want to go"zoey said

She began to cry

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PULLING THE I DON'T FELL GOOD SHIT"Mal yelled

"Oh damn "lashana saud covering her eyes

"What number are we on"mal asked

"19 daddy" zeoy said confident in her answer

"Wrong that was 20"

Zeoy pov

"Mal lm sry please give me the fisrt one" I said making sure to be sarcastic

"You disobed your orders mmhph lash please leave I dont want a witness to whats finna happen"Mal said

Without a word of protest lash left the house

Mal threw the belt on the floor and toke off the blindfold un tide me then he sat me on the couch and looked me in the eyes


	2. Chapter 2

I understand stand that what I did to zeoy was a little bit wrong but hey have you seen the 1st one and for the record im a girl and im creative and ill make a lemon to the storie. im not gonna be upset over this flame shit I honestly don't give to fucking shits what you overly crazed people have to say even sometimes I get a little to rough with my writing thats not my fault but hey I know im boss and I dont need terrible people commenting on my story.

I write how I feel no one has any idea what im going through dont be hostile when you have no reason to

Im trying my hardest to get something right and seems im doing everything thing wroug if you want me to not write anymore then I won't

If you want me off put a "$" in your reveiw if you want me to continue writing put a "%" in your reveiw

Know my fellow writers if you like the story comment if you dont then send me a pm I will answer questions and concerns just try for me ok thats all I ask

This chapter may be rough or unreadable to some viewers

Please be careful love you

~inukagomemcshippo

I stand, my arms outstretched, hands firmly planted against the rough wall, legs spread widely, ass out… waiting.

I don't dare look over my shoulder to see what mal was doing, though I'm desperate to do just that.

I can feel him behind me, his heat alone telling me his is still back there, watching every move, listening for every sound I might make.I can't help but shift my weight from one foot to the other, a nervous anticipation working through my body as mal contemplate. I know my awesome ass is his target and I know it will be my self-control to keep my hands against the rough wall, my feet wide and my ass out to receive the pain he intend to inflict without remorse.

I just noticed that im scared im scared of mal

His heat overwhelms me as mal draws closer, and I gasp softly as I feel his touch…a single finger sliding down my spine to the top of my ass, causing me to shudder. Mal does this as a torture, a test of my will, of my want and need. I know this as I've always known it, and always, I fall victim to mals seduction.I bite down against my bottom lip that has found its way between my teeth, stifling a moan that threatens to burst forth.

I know he wants to hear it, to know that his touch, his closeness affects me, heightens my need. Mals single finger travels back up my spine in a slow motion to my neck, where his other fingers join the single sibling and rake through my hair to capture a handful and pull my head back.I breathe a sigh of relief as one thought consumes my mind, 'so it begins'.he pulls on the soft tresses captured in his fist, tugging my head back, making me stretch for the wall, causing my ass to push further back. Mal enjoys this game, this ability he has over me, it makes mal complete, just as his Domination completes me. I cannot stop the moan this time as it passes my parted lips, like sweet music to mals ears…at leans close, his hot breath caressing my ear and cheek as he growls,

"you are mine dont you dare defy me you said the wroug answer on purpose"Mal says

I dare not speak; I dare not try to look into his eyes. I know the truth of what he says, I have given myself to him in mind, body and soul, all I can do is swallow and nod, the action making his gripping fingers tighten on the silken tresses.

His chuckle is low, menacing as he finally release my hair. My head dropping like a heavy weight to hang between my outstretched arms. My eyes rise to focus on the wall, evening out my breathing as I feel him move behind me, blocking any attempt at seeking him does not cover my eyes because he wants to see if I have the strength to endure what he unleash, he wants to be able to see the pain in my eyes, if that would be his will.

He is clever; because he also know the willpower it will take for me to not seek him out with those stormy brown green orbs. He wants to see the tears run unchecked down my flushed cheeks, he wants to see the lust building with each painful touch, he wants his so called slut broken and he wants to see it reflected in my eyes. I know this. This is not a new game. This is his pleasure being fulfilled by the lover before arms and shoulders are beginning to ache from the unnatural position against the wall. He can see the muscles strain to hold it, rippling under the supple flesh, but still he waits and watch. His eyes never leaving me as, again, I shift my weight from foot to foot, causing my hips to sway in an unconscious invitation for the pain, yet to be knows the scaredness before him; know my mind, body, needs, desires, passions and he knows my dark places. He watched as my fingers curl against the rough wall, nails raking over the stone. He can feel my impatience with the waiting;

he can smell my fear, but also my arousal. He plays upon the fear as he steps close once again, and ever so lightly touch my ass.I can't help but flinch, my body prepared for pain not pleasure. He runs his fingers slowly over the soft fleshy cheeks. He simplys admires it with his touch, the one thing he knows that makes the waiting even more unbearable. His other hand joins the first; using both of his thumbs he moves them slowly down through the crevice, parting my ass cheeks, revealing to his eyes alone what hides between. My cheeks flush in a moment of humiliation as my bottom lip finds its way snuggly between my teeth again, biting down to control the cry that lumps in my throat.

He knows the torment he is inflicting, which drives him further.

"Cry out red you know you want to, you know you want to beg for the pain…the pleasure. You know I am the only one that can give you what you want!" Mal says

His words battle against my pride. I know he is right, but a part of me is still reluctant to give so easily, and he always test that, push that defiance, and make me become the slut, the whore he wants and own. I feel his thumbs rest against the sinful star, which pulls the incoherent cry, he desperately wanted to hear, from trembling lips. Somehow I push my body back, as the cry echoes through the room

His ominous chuckle finds my ears as I feel him pull back with my push, but maintaining the soft touch to the dirty hole. He growls

"Such a needy whore you've become and I haven't even begun on you as much I might just take the belt and shove it up your love hole."mal said

I can't help but whimper as his words dance in my mind. Yes… I am a needy whore, yes…he hasn't even begun, but my need grows with each word, each touch, and each unspoken promise. My nails dig deeper into the solid wall as my thighs quiver, back arches, cunt weeps and my ass still as it remains captured in his strong emotions he rise within me, like a wild fire burning out of control. He knows all this, he's seen it before many times, and he enjoys it more each time as he breaks me.

I focus my thoughts…though I am a needy whore…I am his needy whore, his willing slut, his fucktoy, simply and most importantly…HIS.I relax now, my focus secure, my mind bent but not quite broken. I've come to terms, yet again, that I am the physical manifestation of his pleasure, the hot receptacle for his seed should he allows me such a wondrous gift, the slut that loves the pain he inflicts, and the pleasure he gives. I am his, mind, body and feels me relax and know my mind has come to grips with my station.

That I will not defy him in the pain he relishs giving me … the pain that turns to pleasure with each hard stroke, burning welt, stinging swat or ruby drip of parted flesh. I am completely his, to do with as he please. My head lowers once more between my arms, my breath ragged, heart thundering in my chest, blood pounding through my veins blocking out every sound except his voice and my right hand slowly slips over my ass seeking the heat that burns between my thighs

.

I know what he will find. I feel his palm cup my weeping cunt, his fingers resting against my throbbing clit. He does not move his hand or fingers, and I know I am to remain still. This is always difficult for me, my desire making me want to push my hips down against his hand, to ease some of the built up need. I know, even without looking, that he is smiling with evil, that his eyes watch me carefully, seeing if I will pass his test. The thumb of his left hand begins making lazy circles against my nether lips, almost making me squirm.

He wants me to squirm, to moan out with pent up desire, and to lust-clouded eyes, spy my hanging tits, the taut nipples begging in their silent way for attention. The fleshy orbs quiver, betraying my attempt at stillness. His thumb works against my ass while his other hand remains still against my cunt and …how he tortures , subtly, I feel his fingers against my clit begin to move, my head rises slightly, eyes widen in disbelief. I can feel his body shift as he leans closer, listening, watching, then he hears it,

"Please Master Maly"I whisper

so soft, almost inaudible like a whisper dancing on the motion from him stops, as if my plea shattered his illusion. I know he smiled again, his slut that much closer to breaking. Suddenly as if he can't stand to touch me any longer his hands leave my body. I can feel the heat left from his hands, but that is nothing compared to his electric moves around to my right side, my head turning slightly. He leans close to my face, his warm breath puffing softly against my studys me for a single heartbeat before his voice caresses me,

"Beg slut, you know you want too. Must we play this game every time?"

Mal says this lovingly, gently, easing my fears, allowing me his permission to give him my gift tongue sweeps my lips in an attempt to wet them. My voice thick with emotion whispers against the wall before me,

"Please mal paint my body in pain…wrap me in pleasure…teach me a lesson"I said

a single tear falls from my eye to splash across the cold floor. It is not a tear of fear, or sadness, or even hatred, but a tear of love, of understanding,knowing, knowing I am wanted, needed, desired, loved, adored…his.I see his smile from out of the corner of my eye.

"Yes baby let me hear you, beg for me" mal said in a voice soft, almost cooing, as if I were a child needing the adoring love of a Father. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and whimper softly. I hear and feel his exasperated sigh, heated against my cheek, a small triumph that I haven't completely broken yet and another challenge for him.I hear him move behind me once again.

I can feel his tension, almost taste it with each struggling breath and I also know he enjoys my refusal to give in so easily. Yes I try his patience, but would he have me any other way? Would he prefer I obediently fall to my knees and groveled for his attentions like so many others? Would he prefer I acquiesce like some well-trained animal? My thoughts drift along those questions, knowing the answers, but still asking them silently, then pain…hard and swift stings me back to the eyes widen with the suddenness, I hiss through clenched teeth as his palm leaves a perfect red, stinging print against my ass. Over and over, not letting up, not setting a rhythm, soft, hard, constant motion, my entire ass suddenly on fire again, the sounds echoing through the room, flesh meeting flesh mixing with other sounds, mewling, keening, and whimpering sounds and I realize then, it is my voice making them.

I struggle to maintain my grip on the wall, my ass swaying, trying to subconsciously dodge the next blow to no avail. He is determined, relentless and oblivious to my sting my eyes as he continues to deliver the blows to my ass. I cannot see, but I know what he sees, rippling flesh after each blow, a reddening that grows brighter, a girl taking the swats willingly and a whore that grows wetter with suddenly as he starts, he stops. I am panting, trying to breathe, aching inside and out, tears gathering behind my eyelids threatening to spill down my flushed cheeks. I am left waiting and wanting takes a step back, surveying his work, seeing the bright red flesh. His eyes travel over my ass then lower, noting the swollen lips, throbbing clit, the wetness that seeps down my inner thighs and I know he smiled at this. I cry out softly as his hand touches the heat, fingertips lightly play over the hypersensitive flesh.

His other hand joins the first to examine my heated ass, each touch; each pass of his fingers sends me further into the breaking point. He knows this…just as I know fingers then begin a slow journey up, over my hips, his thumbs tracing my spine as you step close, his rough denim jeans pressing directly against my fiery ass, as his hands move ever upward to my stiff shoulders, where in a moment of mercy he massages lightly and his hips grinding painfully against my ass.

A moan slips past my lips as he works his strong fingers against the tight muscles, then suddenly they are gone, traveling down my back to my hips again, then moving under me, caressing my belly, ribs and the soft undersides of my tits.I am unable to keep my ass still against his denim-clad body, the sensations like electric currents, traveling through every nerve. He knows this, and smile, a calculated and cruel smile.I whimper as his hands move over my hanging tits, pulling the soft flesh downward then releasing again and again, as though milking a cow…the humiliation burns as bright as my ass as he does this. I can feel his cold heartbeat against my back, his breath hot against the nape of my neck, and I can feel his satisfaction of knowing I am so very close to fingers seek out and exploit my nipples, pinching, twisting and pulling painfully causing my ass to dance against his body and a rivulet of steamy liquid to travel down my quivering thigh.

He leans into me, blanketing my body, as his hands and fingertips continue their painful examination of my nipples and tits. I moan and whimper softly, unable to stop the sound of my need and desire, my back arching to press my tits deeper into his hands, my calves flex, sending me up onto the balls of my feet hard against his groin.I can feel his hard cock through the heavy rough denim pressing hungrily against my burning ass. His right hand leaves my tit to stray back down over my belly. His fingers, long and full of strength pass between my trembling thighs and stroke ever so lightly on the swollen, slick lips of my cunt staying clear of my throbbing clit, simply stroking the hot heavy flesh.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, what is this baby?" mal says

His fingers continue their ministrations as he ask, his breath hot against my flesh, his question dripping with amusement. He knows very damn well what it is. He knows very well what this game does to me. I whimper loudly as his fingers still, simply resting against the sensitive flesh. He chuckles at my whimper, and as he does, I lower my heels back to the ground, an action he didn't anticipate

."Oh…so my baby still has fight in her."mal says

He chuckles again and uncurl his body from mine, pinching my nipple harshly, his nails dig into the soft wet flesh of my cunt; he rises and take a step back.

"Well, we'll just see what I can do to break my little red."mal said

His hands once more grope and pull against my reddened ass, his thumbs pushing against my dirty hole, until they pass the tight ring. I gasp as he works his thumbs in, bending and flexing them, stretching it roughly. I am unable to stop my hips from another round of dancing, my moans growing louder as he works his thumbs, pushing, pulling, bending and tugging.

"Such a needy little whore. You're dripping baby bet you wont defy me again"mal said As He chuckled again,

this whole process amusing him

he works his thumbs for a few moments longer then unceremoniously pull them from my ass.I feel his face close to the heated cheeks and then suddenly his warm wet tongue flicks over the winking hole. A strangled cry escapes my throat, my calves flex again, wanting to drive his tongue into my ass. He pulls his head back as I push up not willing to give me what I so badly want. I shudder as his hot breath and wet tongue deliver pleasurable sensations through my entire being. He lathers my ass well, making it wet and slick then suddenly his tongue is gone, as he rise and walk to the table. I whimper and writhe, needing his touch, his power and his Domination

He steps back behind me, one hand resting on my lower back, the other moving between my thighs and I pray he will now see fit to allow me some release. I've forgotten about the ache in my arms and shoulders, as I simply quiver in anticipation, sweat beading on my forehead to drip into the floor. I moan as I feel something press against my weeping cunt hole, twisting but not entering. I whine as he coated the unseen object with my essence, my hips dancing again, producing a slap from his resting hand.

"Stop moving!" mal growls

I plant my feet, whimpering,

"Please Mal, please "I say

He ignores my begging plea and bring the now soaked object to my ass, pressing hard against the tight hole, until it slips beyond the rig and seats itself deliciously. A moan, long and low, purrs past my lips as I realize now what he has planted in my ass. He reaches to the table again and suddenly I feel vibration, soft, subtle, pulling yet another moan from my he knows how to play me, which string to pluck, which chord to steps back, watching as my ass suckles on the plug and cunt drips constantly to the floor between my feet. Then without warning, pain flairs brightly stinging much more than before, cheek…cheek…center…cheek…cheek…center…again and again, and each time there is a center blow it's as if hes trying to pound the plug completely into my ass.I buck, gasp, moan, growl and push my ass up against each blow, feel the flesh ripple and the vibrations growing steadily, arousing me further…yes he knows how to play his slut Tears run unchecked down my cheeks, my ass burning under the painful swats, my cunt churning with unspent desire, and just when I'm sure he'll never stop I hear the Malice One fall to the floor and feel your fingers plunge into my squishy cunt. Ramming them in hard, first two, and another and another, filling me, pushing me and breaking , crying out,

"yesssss fuck your slut, Master,…I've been a bad girl Mal " I said

my hips grinding against your hand.I imagine his smile at hearing me call him Master, knowing he've broken me, as his fingers curl and uncurling, pressing against the spot that makes my hips jump and thighs quiver.

"My Bitch wants to be fucked does she? Does my little red want to cum?" mal says

He finger fucks my cunt hard, his free hand finding my clit and dancing over it, sending me spiraling.

"Yes, oh god please yes, Master, please let your little red cum, please let me cum…oh god…please…" I beg

"No." he said the sound was like a slap in the face, so final and unforgiving.I whimper loudly, my cunt spasming, threatening, my clit on fire under his working fingertips, my ass ignited by his beating and my entire body poised, ready and waiting. The bitch whore complete as I ride his hand , hips undulating, my cunt squeezing his invading fingers, my clit throbbing out my thundering heartbeat against his fingertips, tears spilling down my flushed cheeks mixing with the flood of cunt juice already on the softy,

"Please Master, please allow your red head to cum for you, allow me to please you with my release…please Master Maly, ohhh…God…please…" I say

"No."Again I whimper and moan. He intends to push me further, make me want it more. I feel him tuck his thumb in with the fingers invading my cunt. I moan and breathe as he push, insistent on getting his entire fist in my hot wet core. I feel it slip in, as though he intends to rip me in half, my cunt squeezing around his hand as he makes a fist within and begin to twist his wrist right then begins to move it slowly at first, getting me used to the feel of his fist and the plug in my ass filling me hips writhe again, bear down against his fist, keening,

"Oh god…ooohhhh god…yesssssssss….fist my cunt…ohhhh godddddd…yyyyyyeeeeessssss….."I screamed out

He begins to fuck my cunt with it, my entire body being pushed and pulled with the force. I feel the vibrations in my ass spike to full, as he drops the remote and quickly finds my clit again. He knows I am so close, that there is no way I'll be able to hold off the impending orgasm much longer.I buck and writhe hard against his fist and fingers, barely hearing his voice,

"Yes red let it out, beg me again, make me see how much you want to cum, beg me baby let me hear how much you want to cum on my fist…"mal said

Gasping and moaning, my dry throat croaks,

"Please… oh god…please Master, please may I cum, please may I coat your fist with my release, please I beg you Master….oooohhhh…pplllleeeeaaaasssseeee…ah maaaallllyyyyyy mmmm"I cry out again

I barely feel his fingers leave my clit, as a new pain erupts across my well-beaten ass.I scream as I feel it slash, welting the heated flesh. His fist continues driving in and out, pushing me higher and higher, mixing the aching pain with the sweet pleasure. Again and again he marks my ass with the crop, his fist laying claim to what he already owns my screams are of pain and pleasure as his work to bring his little red entirely to the surface.

My entire body begins to quake uncontrollably and mal can feel my cunt squeezing his fist as though it intends to break his hand. Then I hear him, barely audible through my pounding heart and racing blood,

"Cum baby...you may come pet…cum now my precious little red…" mal says

the crop as demanding as his voice as he continues to paint my ass with body tenses briefly, like time itself stands still and waits with baited breath, then violently I begin to shake, my dry throat ripping scream after strangled scream from my lips, my hips a constant motion as I now fuck his fist, my cunt dangerously tight, contracting through the waves of intense pleasure he has allowed, my clit quivering and thrumming, my senses bursting with color and sound, vivid and alive as they swirl and part, only to melt into a single blinding sensation. My senses float in a sweet and utter darkness and as the waves crash, my body tingles, my heart pounds and my lungs gasp harshly for smirked, a soft loving warm smile, as I simply explode before him…around him he lays the crop down, pick up the remote and flick off the vibrations from the plug and lovingly caress my thighs, calves, feet, ass, back…all of me yours as you murmur soft words,

"Such a beautiful red, my beautiful wife, yes baby, breathe baby-girl, come back to me…yes…come back baby…such a good girl…come back my delicious girl, my precious little red." mal cooed

The waves slowly recede, as I begin my decent back to this world. I am gasping…gulping air like a thirsty man would gulp water in a burning desert, and my body still quivers as residual waves, soft and caressing, move through me. My screams have turned to moans and soft whimpers of contentment. I feel him carefully, gently, pull his fist from my cunt with a very wet sloppy sound, my arms and legs can no longer hold me, and I collapse to the floor, disregarding any pain as meets me on the floor and pull me to him holding, cradling, his voice soft,

"I am so very proud of you…you are so beautiful when you finally let go and give me your ultimate submission. " mal said

He holds and rock me, as small quakes still ravish my body, my mind, my very soul.I smile up to him weakly, whispering thickly and full of emotion,

"Thank you, Maly."I say

His brows crease softly, curiously,

"For what my precious?"mal says

Tears run unchecked once more down my cheeks as I whisper,

"For breaking me, for showing me what I truly am and for simply being my man." I said

He smiles warmly into my eyes; his fingertips lightly caress my face as his lips meet my own and drown me in a passionate possessive kiss when he released me he said

"Now Zoey dont go speeding my little red" mal said

I looked up to him

"Ok my wonderful ass breaker" I smiled at him

The next day

"Hey little red come here"mal said

I walked to him

"Huh "I said

"I realized that I didn't give you your ring" mal said pulling a 12 carrot princess cut ring out his pocket then put it on my finger then getting on one knee

"Zoey will you marry me cause I don't want to hurt you or treat you like a thing im sorry for the things I have done to you and would you do me the honor of being my wife foreal"mal confessed

I started crying I was so happy

"Yes I will but you have to get read of the Malice One and one hit wonder"i said

"Fine"mal said

"And no more punishment I can haddle my self"i said

"Ok and..."mal said

"We cant have sex for four months"i said

"What the hell why"mal said

"Im pregnant" I said walking off

The end for now

Reveiw and favorite and follow ; p llooovvee yyyaaa!


End file.
